


My Monarch

by Gozkin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Boners, Cat Ears, Cat boy Dream lol, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Prince George - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozkin/pseuds/Gozkin
Summary: George, Prince of a mysterious island, is given a knight to protect him.Will George’s fondness for the boy grow deeper than he signed himself up for?Perhaps it was a bad idea to choose the boy that happened to have a mutation that would end up bringing thoughts to George that both nauseated him and sent warmth shooting through his body.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Woah uh?? Fantasy au thing?  
> I literally have no idea what this is, I’m just gonna hope it goes good.
> 
> As of now, the CC’s are completely fine with shipping, but if this changes I will not hesitate to delete the story.

A truly magnificent place, Elestia. A small island with blue soil that blooms orange fungi and purple oaks, which house a variety of interesting creatures unknown to the outside world. Due to the rare and otherwise unheard of organisms, unwanted guests are known to sneak into the island to capture not only the wildlife, but the villagers who seem to have a little _something different about them._

Mutations ranging from ram horns, antenna, paws, ears, and many more were what made the people of this island unique. A castle laid smack in the middle of the Elestia with high, slick stone walls. Was the unbreakable stone to keep things out, or to keep them in?

No person of the island dared question it, and frankly no one seemed to care.

George, the prince of this land, was assigned a knight to watch over him.

The knight just so happened to have a pair of blonde ears and a fluffy tail, which was a mutation the prince would come to find a little _too_ cute.

The prince himself was blessed with a completely useless set of small iridescent horns that protruded out of the top of his head and _exceptionally_ sensitive skin.

Usually, no royalty would need a knight. But sadly, George hadn’t been born with the beautiful, reflective wings and fascinatingly tough skin that the rest of his family had.

This was a painful disappointment for his parent’s only son(and future King) to be birthed with completely useless features. No way to protect himself against the predators that could possibly sneak over the walls, and a complete opposite texture of skin that would weaken him immensely.

For this, George was kept in the walls, never allowed to leave.

There was plenty of buzzing life outside the walls, which George desperately wanted- _needed_ to be able to see. Villages, marketplaces, fruit tree orchards, bakeries, flower gardens, oh there was so much that George had wanted to experience. But his father would simply not allow it.

His mother sympathized with him, but knew it was best not to talk back to the king and, overall just wanted to keep her son safe.

-

The day had almost where George, prince of Elestia, age 18, would be gifted his own knight. His birthday was the next day, which he would choose from a selection of young men to protect him as a gift from his parents. Not only were knights meant to protect him, they were also seen as slaves- _pets_ if you will. 

There had been training camps quite far out from the castle, and only the best would survive and be taken to the castle where they would hopefully make their lifetime job. Knights were only chosen with a mutation of the following:

Fox, feline, avian, or Elestian Elk(these were a shaggy-furred, powerful breed of elk that lived specially in the north of Elestia). 

These would be the best choices for protection, intelligence, and _also pleasure._ Of course George had no intent of using his knight wrongly, he would treat them as a friend. A companion that happened to be there to protect him if something were to happen.

He was ecstatic to choose his knight. This would be his first true friend in a long, long while, and his heart thumped a little harder at the thought of a possible female knight.

It wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare for girls to get into the program and train to be knight.

-

George startled awake to the sound of his annoying alarm, smacking it off his bed table in hopes of the small winged noise box falling and breaking on the floor.

This did not happen, so George groaned a little louder than necessary and sat up, rubbing his eyes possibly a tad harder than he should have.

Small red dots formed at his eyelids where he had pressed his cold knuckles, in attempt to wipe the slime that had formed in his sleep. He hated his sensitive skin, it had ruined quite a lot. Red dots frequently appeared anywhere he had pressed too hard, or maybe if he bumped into the door on his way to the dining hall. It was annoying to say the least, and quite painful.

He clicked a button and the blaring sound had quieted, now resting on his bedside table once again.

George sat back onto his sickeningly soft bed, pulling his arms up behind his head and stretching his squeaky limbs that had locked up during slumber.

Today was the day. It was his 19th birthday, and he would be selecting his very own knight at exactly 2 PM. It was currently 9 AM, and George felt he may burst. This was the day he had been looking forward to almost his whole life.

George didn’t have friends. He wasn’t allowed outside the walls, and no villagers were allowed in. He made do with befriending the boy named Tubbo who worked in the barn, his family had taken him in when the boy’s parents had been taken by one of the wyverns of the eastern cave.

A shiver sliced down his spine as he thought of the caves.. They were deep, pitch black holes plunging into the side of the mountains, and they housed some horrifying creatures that you should probably only have heard about in fairy tales.

Tubbo was a nice looking, kind boy. He had small antennas and a little black and yellow pattern engraved into the tips of his fingers. George thought this was cute, he often nicknamed his friend “ _bee boy”,_ which tubbo would giggle at. They weren’t great friends, maybe you wouldn’t even call them friends if they had normal lives with other people.

Tubbo spent most of his days gazing at the Shepard, who would train and herd together all the sheep, bringing them back to the barn at the end of the day. His name was Tommy, he had a cute flared tail that would wag exceptionally faster when near Tubbo, along with some folded ears that resembled a border collie.

Sometimes he would say he forgot something in the barn just to come see Tubbo, and then they’d sit and distract eachother with stories of their life of before they lived in the walls of the castle until one of the gardeners scolded them for letting the animals run loose. 

George longed to have a friendship like these two. The young boys spent hours of their day laughing together and emphasizing tales with their hands flying all over. It was almost painful how much he wished for a true friend who cared for him.

This was the reason George had been looking forward to this day for such a long period of time. A friend.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. His mother opened the large dark door(which was probably big enough for a giant to walk through. Unnecessarily big doors seemed to be a theme in the castle) and stepped through with a happy sigh, greeting her son and opening the curtains. This resulted in a muttered complaint of how it was too bright from George, and his mother simply rolled her eyes.

”It’s your big day, Georgie! Are you excited? The trainers will be here with 7 knights for you to pick from soon. Make sure you look...”

His mother looked at the open door and then back to George.

”Make sure you look- just dress well, alright? Your father is expecting a lot of you today.” She smiled, but George could see a twinge of hurt and sadness in the way the corners of her mouth twitched and her eyes drooped ever so slightly.

It was no secret that his father was controlling, and this made the both of them sympathize with each other on the occasions they would be yelled at or sometimes slapped.

George shooed his mother out of his room and made way to his spacious closet, where he plucked a pair of tan pants, a white dress shirt, and a blue sweater to put over top of it.

It was a sweater his father didn’t favor, so he snickered quietly when he pulled it over his pale torso, carefully avoiding his horns.

On the sweater was a red and white rectangle with the numbers _404_ in the center. It would be funny to see his father scoff as he complained about George’s poor choice of style, but he’d get over it.

Walking down the long, empty hall, George arrived at the dining room where a large breakfast had been prepared prior to his awakening.

This was something that George enjoyed. Food was never allowed to be taken to his room, or anywhere really besides the dining hall, so he savored the large meals he was allowed three times a day.

By the time he was finished with the fluffy pancakes, it was 11 AM. Still _sooo_ long until 2.. It was like torture having to wait with anticipation, waiting for the moment that would change his whole life.

It seemed rather stupid. A simple knight changing his life? But that was the sad, boring reality of life in the walls. There was no one and nothing.

George decided to sit on his windowsill, peering out to the castle front and awaiting the arrival of the carriages that would bring the 7 choices.

1:30 had rolled around in a painfully long and boring blur. George had spotted a few horses neatly trotting along the path, and he recognized them as only the ones he had been waiting on.

He raced out of his bedroom and down the halls with a big grin, slowing down once he had seen his father gazing at him with a look of disapproval.

George’s mother and father waited with him outside as the carriages pulled up, and George let his eyes dart around to see if he could look inside at any of the knights.

_Immediately, a certain boy caught his eye._

A tall man with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin stepped out, eyeing George with a very subtle smirk. He had small freckles plastered on his nose and cheeks, and beautiful eyes.

Wow were his eyes nice.. George couldn’t quite tell what color, but he assumed them to be an almost too bright green.

He noticed the small blonde ears flicking in the mess of the man’s locks and the very fluffed blonde tail swishing side to side.

George flicked his tongue along his bottom lip as he looked to the man’s neck, which had a small bell collar. It was- _It was really cute._

He knew he was staring for a moment too long and quickly snapped his eyes away, swallowing hard. He smiled and nodded to all of those who stepped out, carefully looking at everyone else that had stood and presented themselves.

There were no girls, to George’s dismay. The others didn’t look too friendly, either. They stared hard at George with unreadable expressions, an uncomfortable itch crawling up George’s neck at the stone looks.

George silently walked up to the tall cat boy that had previously held his attention, and to everyone’s surprise, he reached up and scratched at one of the cute ears.

His mother and father glanced to eachother, but decided to let him do as he needed in order to choose who he wanted.

George smiled and ran a finger along the base of one of the ears, trying to get a reaction.

The boy shut his eyes tight and began emitting a purr, which the prince seemed to like because he almost immediately turned to his father and said that this was who he chose. A very quiet “ _good kitty”_ was whispered just barely loud enough for the knight to hear before George had walked back to his mother and father.

-

After everything had been settled, it was time to take the new knight inside, and George had found himself sitting on his bed with the other boy beside him.

”So...” George trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. He was really excited for the moment to make a friend, but now that it was here, he found himself completely silent and awkward.

” _I didn’t expect the prince to be so pretty_ ”

George looked over to the boy with a flushed face and slightly widened eyes, to be met with a playful grin.

”I-“ George took a moment and looked back down to his sleeves

”Thank you. Uhm- what’s your name?”

This made the other tilt his head, ears flopping lazily with his head movement.

”You get to name me, sir. Anything you want. Did you not know?”

”Oh... you don’t have a name?” This made George feel a bit sad. He didn’t want a pet, he didn’t want someone to name and control and _ow_ n. He wanted a friend.

”Nope! What’s it gonna be, sweetheart?”

George gasped quietly at this, taken aback at the name. This was not how he imaged. Instead of laughing and making friends with his knight, he was stuck with a fiery heat growing across his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

A lump stuck in his throat as he pondered on a response, and then slowly looked up when a name came to mind.

”Dream.”

”what?”

”Your name is Dream. Is that okay? Sorry this is weird I- I don’t want to name you I-“

“Dream. I like that.”

They both smiled and nodded, a giggle escaping from George as Dream’s ears flicked happily.

-

They had talked for a bit and George was warming up. He liked Dream so far, a lot. He seemed so easy to talk to, and if George didn’t know what to say or if he stumbled over his words, Dream didn’t embarrass him.

”I still can’t get over your adorable little face.” Dream had said with a teasing smile, which made George scoff playfully.

”Do you flirt with everyone you meet?”

”Only you, angel.”

This made George grumble and look away, flustered at all the pet names he had been called in the short amount of time.

He told Dream he didn’t like them, but they both knew the prince secretly enjoyed them by the way he would smile and flush.

”You know, we were trained for things other than just protecting. I’ll do anything you want, George. Do you have needs? I can fulfill them.” Dream had lowered his voice and faced George. It seemed a nearly desperate tone had presented itself in Dream’s voice.

George had knitted his brows in confusion before the realization hit at what Dream had meant.

”Oh dream- no- no no! No! I don’t-“ George couldn’t seem to get words out and fumbled over his tongue in attempt to tell the boy in front of him that was _not_ the kind of person he was.

Dream laughed and George frowned. Why was Dream laughing at him?

”It’s okay, I’m just teasing you.” Dream reassured the panicking George and this seemed to make things better.

”I think I made the right choice. We’ll be great friends! The others looked... scary. Did you see how they were looking at me? Like they wanted to eat me alive.” George rambled as Dream listened and nodded along with occasional laughs.

This felt nice. It was great having someone to talk to and complain about his parents to. Contrary to popular belief, life inside the walls was not so grand. It was extremely boring and uneventful. He almost wished to be taken by a wyvern, it would have been more exciting than sitting in his bedroom all day every day.

The sun had began fading into the trees, an orange light illuminating George’s room as it shifted into night.

Time had gone by surprisingly fast, and George hoped he hadn’t bored Dream.

”You know- This is really nice. I like talking to you, I haven’t had someone to _really_ talk to in years. It’s either the barn boy who is obsessed with the Shepard or... my mom. She’s not that fun.” George frowned slightly and picked at his skin, which trailed red spots where he had touched.

“I like talking to you too. I’ve trained my whole life for this moment. Kind of crazy, right? You have my promise, George. I will protect you with my life.” Dream looked to George and took note of the spots appearing. He decided not to question them, he would ask about it later.

”Thank you... I hope I can make you happy.” George smiled and blinked slow, sleepiness starting to take him over. It was nearing 10 PM, which was pretty pathetic, but he had a long and exciting day.

Dream understood, and stood up off the bed.

”Where would you like me to sleep? I’m fine with anywhere.” Dream waited patiently as George thought about this.

”You can sleep in my bed, there’s plenty of room. I don’t mind some extra warmth, kitty boy.” He had finally replied with a giggle and patted the side of the bed.

Dream tilted his head with a quiet “You sure..?” Which just resulted in George grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bed.

Dream was surprised with the amount of blankets George had. There were 2 layers of silk sheets, a thinner blanket, a slightly thicker blanket, and 2 large furry comforters. This was surely warm enough, he almost laughed at the ungodly amount of blankets.

They both laid there, enjoying each others silent presence.

After a few minutes, George muttered a “Goodnight” and Dream responded with a whispered “Night”

-

George woke up with an unfamiliar heaviness on his torso. He scrunched his nose and slowly opened his eyes, seeing a very cute Dream hugging onto him with his tail tucked around himself.

George made a quiet noise of confusion, but covered his mouth to not wake Dream. Maybe it was a bad idea to sleep in the same bed. He expected they would have plenty of room, _which there was a whole half a bed of space,_ but what could he expect from someone with a cat mutation?

They were known for being exceptionally needy and cuddly, which shouldn’t have made George blush. But it did. His new friend was cuddled up with his face buried in his chest, it was quite adorable. If George hadn’t caught himself, he would have thoughts roaming his head on certain things that may have not been appropriate for the time.

George decided against waking his friend up and closed his eyes, soon falling back into his slumber.

This would be interesting.


	2. My Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes George outside the walls to have a day of fun, and George is enthralled to find things he never knew existed.

Dream imagined many things about the prince leading up to this moment, but he never thought he would be so friendly and shy.

When he imagined a prince, he imagined a strict and confident man, he really didn’t expect to befriend him.

So this was a pleasant surprise to find that the prince had wanted to be friends and not just use him as the training camp prepared him for.

Countless stories were told about how knights had been treated poorly, like pets rather than people.

Dream did in fact have a name, but if they had been chosen as knight of a monarch, they were to let themselves be renamed.

Currently, he was laying across the prince’s chest and hugging onto his torso. He had tried not to move much in his sleep, but the sudden extra warmth had pulled him in without knowing.

He was awake, but dared not move. He felt the hitch in the prince’s breathing when he woke up, internally panicking and hoping he would either get pushed off or just ignored.

He let a small sigh of relief out when George relaxed back into a peaceful sleep, and that’s when he decided to get up.

Very carefully, Dream crawled off and sat up on his side of the bed, checking to make sure he hadn’t woken George.

He took this time to fully admire the features of his prince.

Brown fluffy hair and high cheekbones with _very_ soft pink lips. Small iridescent horns sat atop his head, they were pretty and seemed to have a swirling magic deep within them. His skin was a little paler than looked healthy, and his hands, _god his hands_.

Long slender fingers with short oval nails, bones sticking from his wrists but not protruding in a sickening way.

He found himself tracing down the tendons of George’s fingers, feeling the grooves and shivering slightly at the coldness that contrasted his own warm hands.

The soft touches left faint purple-pink splotches that confused Dream. What were these? Was he hurting George?

He wasn’t sure how long he had been looking at the prince, but it must have been a while because suddenly he was met with half open eyes gazing back at him.

“It’s rude to stare, you know.” George said quietly with a tired smile, making Dream quickly look away.

”Sorry, I was wondering when you’d wake up. Would you like breakfast?”

”No, no I’m okay. Not hungry.. are you?”

”Im okay.” Dream lied, it wasn’t a big deal but he didn’t want to eat unless the prince did.

George sat up and stretched, noticing the fading bruised patches on his hand. Did he hit something in his sleep? It didn’t take much for these spots to appear, and he was slightly embarrassed. He quickly took his hand down and rubbed at the spots, trying to get them to fade quicker. This logic was horrible and resulted in more bruises.

With a frustrated sigh, George crossed his arms and looked at a confused Dream.

Obviously Dream knew he’s the one who caused the spots, but he still didn’t know _how._

”I have sensitive skin. I hate it. These stupid bruises appear when I’m touched.” George frowns, but this makes Dream’s ears perk up with interest.

He reached his hand out, but pulled it back and looked to George, who gave him a small nod that he can continue.

He put a hand on George’s and slid his fingers along his arm with slight pressure, watching the trail of pink spots appear.

George could swear he saw Dream’s pupils dilate and he giggled at the concentration on Dream’s face.

The moment almost felt intimate, which George scolded himself for thinking.

Although it was a bit uncomfortable, he didn’t really mind. Dream’s warm fingers felt nice against his cold skin.

Suddenly, George yanks his arm away with a wince and hisses at the deep purple marks where Dream’s claws stuck into his skin.

”Oh gosh- I’m sorry s-sir-“ Dream retracted his hand and looked at his nails that had suddenly sharpened and grew. He couldn’t help it, he had a hard time controlling them and knew he probably shouldn’t have touched George in the first place.

George shook his arm and rubbed it a bit. It didn’t hurt, just spooked him a bit.

”No it’s okay! Just scared me..” George laughed quietly, which calmed Dream down a bit. He had been afraid he hurt his prince. Scared George would hate him now. That wasn’t the case, but Dream still felt bad.

“Can I do anything? There’s marks, I’m really sorry-“ Dream bit his lip and his ears downturned with a nervous thump of his tail hitting against the bed.

George shook his head and smiled at the concern, “Really it’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt! They’ll be gone in a few minutes.” He reached both hands out and cupped Dream’s flattened ears, stroking them softly to try and comfort him.

It seemed to work, because Dream closed his eyes and melted into the touch. He wasn’t used to being _petted._ It felt good, maybe a little too good. A quiet purr rumbled from his chest and he closed his eyes tighter, quickly pulling away in embarrassment.

George snickered to himself and got up off his bed, now realizing he had slept in his clothes from yesterday.

”Oh uh- I need to get dressed. Do you have clothes? We can go shopping! Maybe mum will let me out to get you clothes!” George said this with excitement as he pulled Dream up and bounced on his heels.

He opened his closet and pulled out a new white dress shirt, a light purple sweater(which was actually a bright pink, but George didn’t know that.), and a new pair of black pants.

“I guess I don’t really have any clothes. Shall I ask your mother? I’m sure she’ll let me take you out.”

George nodded and pushed Dream out of his room as he dressed himself, and soon Dream had knocked and come back into the room.

”We can go. But I have to stay with you at all times. As long as you don’t run awa-“

”I won’t! Promise! Let’s go!!” George smiled and dragged his knight down the hall and the 3 flights of stairs and to the front door of the castle. This was exciting. This would be the first time he had left the castle walls in years, and he wasn’t entirely sure what Dream had said to convince his parents to let him out.

They made their way to the castle walls, where about 20 guards sat with large axes and shields to protect the gate.

They were allowed out, but not without suspicions from the guards.

George looked around with wide, amazed eyes at this world that seemed entirely new. There were purple trees(which the land in the walls didn’t have, so critters wouldn’t find home in the trees) and a variety of glowy mushrooms. They had been directed straight into a forest, which led a small stone path towards the nearest village that held varieties of markets and shops.

People were talking and kids were playing, small carriages and even large electric automobiles were parked in small lots that were closed off to the other villagers.

This was insane- George had NEVER seen something like this. They had signs that called them _cars_. Dream was laughing at the excitement George expressed, cars weren’t a new thing at all. In fact, the island had quite a bit of technology that could connect to the rest of the world. Of course George knew nothing of this.

George had been sheltered his whole life. He once had a friend named Wilbur, but they had split apart once his family started realizing how dangerous it was for George. Coming home with a completely bruised torso and red marks all over his arms from wrestling with wilbur(who would often ram his large antlers into George when playing), this worried his parents and was the beginning of him being unable to leave the castle walls.

He hadn’t had a real friend since then.

They walked around a bit, stopping to a small stall that held a variety of small electronics. Dream explained that these were called smartphones. The shop owner was baffled, he had NEVER seen the prince outside the castle, only seen posters and photos of him.

George was gifted one of the best smartphones for free, which was called the iPhone 11. This was all very new, and honestly very overwhelming.

They had made their way to a market that held plenty of different clothing items, and George let Dream pick out some outfits. George even selected a white lace collar with a bow and shiny silver bell, which he thought would look good tied snugly to Dream’s neck.

Once Dream had picked out a few outfits(which George insisted greatly on, Dream felt bad getting so many things with George’s money) they went to the checkout where a pretty young woman stood.

She was thin with long brown hair with big dark eyes. A pair of deer ears hung low on the sides of her head and a short tail swished back and forth.

She immediately looked to Dream, who stood tall next to George with the clothes hung over his arm. She smiled sweetly at him, paying no attention to George.

George wasn’t sure why this bothered him, but it did. He shifted anxiously as the girl sent flirtatious looks to dream, touching his hand softly when she grabbed the items from him.

Dream smiled back as to not be rude, but his ears flattened against his head and he barred his teeth slightly every time the girl had touched him.

“What are you doing this evening, sir?”

The girl asked sweetly, still looking directly into Dream’s eyes with her big doe eyes that she had expected to draw him in with.

Dream was annoyed at this. How she had dragged the time on, taking a lot longer than was needed to count the items and take payment.

”I’m getting lunch with my boyfriend, _miss.”_ Dream spat with an innocent smile, grabbing onto George’s hand and kissing it softly in front of her before grabbing his bags of clothes and walking out, still holding George’s hand.

George was bright red and very confused, a little stunned even. Dream continued holding his hand as he apologized and explained he had just wanted to escape the annoying shop girl that he had no intention of talking with.

George laughed nervously and glanced down to their hands, which was starting to turn a light pink from the contact.

Dream mouthed an ‘oh’ and let go, scratching his neck awkwardly.

”Uhm- is there anything else you’d like to do? We can set your phone up once we get back to the castle. There’s lots to do.” Dream continued walking through the village, glancing and pointing to different shops.

”We can go back. Let me dress you when we do, though? I got a new collar, it’ll go good with one of the outfits.” George said this as more of a statement than a question, deciding that he WOULD dress Dream. Maybe a dress up game? It sounded utterly childish, but it would still be fun.

Dream nodded and they started walking back, George still admiring all the small critters and beautiful scenery.

Once they had arrived back at the gates, Dream took all bags and slug them carefully around his arm, bowing his head to the guards as they passed through.

They were bombarded with questions by George’s mother and father when they entered the castle, mostly ones like

”were you safe!?”

”what happened?”

”did you see anything?”

”did you eat? Oh god he’s poisoned!”

Dream however reassured them both and gave details on everything that had happened. Well, besides the hand holding and the small kiss and the girl at the shop, but that was irrelevant.

They sat on George’s bed and opened the bags, grabbing out the outfits and hanging them on hangers to put on the other side of the large closet that was nowhere near being full.

”Okay okay can you dress up now?” George said excitedly with a big smile. His eyes carved into crescents as Dream nodded and he started grabbing clothes out.

He pulled out a dress shirt with sleeves that had lace cuffs and ruffles on the collar, a light green vest(which George thought was yellow), and some white ruffled blooms that had a hole specially for tails. Dream looked at George with a ‘I’m not wearing that’ face as he backed up a bit.

George pulled out the lacy collar with the bow and bell and smiled as he walked closer.

”You can be my little cat boy, hmm?” Dream sighed and looked away, hesitantly nodding. This was weird. Dream never wore things like this.

George pushed Dream back onto the bed and started pulling his shirt up over his head to put his dress shirt on, but Dream lightly shoved him away and insisted he do it himself.

George shrugged and let Dream put the shirt on, then turned away to let him finish putting his shorts on.

Dreams ears were flattened as he crossed his arms and let his tail swing angrily.

”I look ridiculous.” Dream stated, pulling at the collar of the shirt.

George rolled his eyes and unclipped the collar Dream was already wearing, then fastened the white collar around his neck.

”My cat boy! Awwwwww” George made a twirling motion with his finger, signaling Dream to turn in a circle for him to see.

”You look cute! Now say ‘nya’ and stick your tongue out!” George joked and laughed, but Dream was not amused.

”Can I take this off now? This is _weird.”_

George grumbled and turned around to let Dream put different clothes on.

”Fine. But leave the collar on! I’ll get a tag that says your mine.” George said this flatly and Dream blushed. He was glad George was turned away so he couldn’t see the pink tint on his cheeks. Dream was his. Not like it meant anything, of course he was. That’s his job.

Once he was finished, George turned back around and smiled, plopping on the bed next to Dream.

”Okay let’s set up your phone now?”

-

“This is so cool! I can talk to people now??” Dream had downloaded an app called snapchat, where people had randomly started adding George from the quick add.

”PandasCanPvp? This person added me. I can talk to him?” George asked confused, and swiped to the chat.

”Yep go ahead, be careful though. The outside world.. is different. They aren’t like us.”

George nodded in understanding and started chatting with this dude

  
hey

hi

where do you live?

lmfao that’s pretty personal

sorry

im in Texas 

“he says he lives in Texas. That’s in America, right?” George asks, getting back to texting when he hears a quiet ‘yes’ from Dream.

cool, I’m George

Nick

nice

what do you look like?

_PandasCanPvp has sent you a snap!_

George opens the photo and it’s of a man throwing up the middle finger with a smile

George sends one back, forgetting his horns were visible and sticking out from his hair.

bro cool horns where’d you get those

what?

the horns

are they a headband or sum?

or did you like clip them in your hair

oh

yeah they’re clipped in

they look sick

  
George sends a snap of Dream sitting with his ears perked up tall in interest as the phone clicks, saying a photo has been taken.

”Wh- George dont send that to anyone”

”Too late!”

George smiles as he presses send, and Dream grumbles to himself.

”You better tell him the ears and tail arent real. I told you to be careful.”

”I knowwww! Calm down,” 

woah lmfao you have a cat boy?

yess hes cute isnt he

your boyfriend?

what?

no

Sureee. He’s cute, wife him up shawty 

George giggles at the phone and Dream can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

  
talk later?

yep just text me

  
Why did it matter? George was just happy. Dream would be happy if it were him, too, so he convinces himself that he’s happy for George.

”I met this guy named Nick, he thinks your cute”

”What? I’m not.” Dream mutters with a scoff, messing with his collar.

”Shut up yes you are. Cats are adorable”

George reached over and messed up Dream’s hair with a playful smile and this made the both of them laugh.

-

The next few days flew by in a blur, the two of them mostly telling stories and running around the halls when it was dark, Dream having to lead George around because he was the only one who could see In the dark. Sneaking food into his room when his mother was faced the other way, and sneaking glances at each other when they weren’t looking. He was allowed out of the castle walls now, sometimes. His parents were still extremely wary, and said they would only allow twice a week at most.

It had been one week since Dream had become George’s knight, and George was excited for everything else that was to come.

These past days were the most fun he had the past 10 years, and he was now friends with 3 guys named Nick, Darryl, and Zak. Though they all called eachother nicknames like Sap, Bad, Skeppy, and Gogy because that was their screen names on most social media(Nick decided he wanted to change PandasCanPvp to Sapnap)

Although these friends of George made Dream a bit jealous, he was glad that George had made other friends and was happier than before meeting them.

George and Dream were currently laying in George’s bed and staring at the dark ceiling, mumbling tiredly to each other about random things that came to their minds. It was 3 AM and they were both close to falling asleep, but they kept awake to listen to each other.

”Hey,”

George started, pausing a moment to think.

”Can I touch your tail?” He finished, turning to look at Dream.

Dream swallowed hard and let his tail thump lazily against the side of the bed. His tail was most vulnerable, and he didn’t want to think about George touching him like that- it was more than just sensitive, it was _sensitive._

_”I-_ _I don’t know-“_

George reached down and grabbed his tail, digging his fingers into the fur gently and stroking the fur closest to the skin.

Dream squealed and sat up, grabbing his tail and holding it close to him.

George found this amusing and slowly put his hand out to pet the tail again, in which Dream shook his head and swatted his hand away.

”Whats wrong dreamie? Georgie can’t touch your precious tail?” George said this with a smile showing in his voice, though he still sounded tired.

”No George. It- it-“ Dream stuttered and buried his face in his hands embarrassed. How would he tell George that it would turn him on? Tell him straight up(which seemed too humiliating to even think about), or simply let him touch it while he bit into his sleeves to keep from making a sound?

”Yes Dream?” George said with a dropped voice, waiting a response from the flustered boy.

“You _cant.”_

George fake pouted and let it go, though he was confused. This was to Dreams relief and he let out a nervous chuckle as he laid back down.

They continued talking, but George didn’t let this escape his mind through the night. Why couldn’t he? Why did Dream squeal- he would find out later, but now he had let sleep take his thoughts and put him into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just writing this to keep myself busy. It’s Christmas Eve but honestly it’s boring asf :/
> 
> Anyways if anyone has suggestions drop em in the comments!!


End file.
